One Dark and Stormy Night
by Gwaeren
Summary: A storm wakes Michiru, and some seriously fluffiness ensues. Rated because I'd rather be safe than sorry, and they ARE in bed, and there ARE insinuations... Fic is pure fluff, short, and not intended to be part of anything long and ongoing. Seriously, prepare for sugar-sweet sappiness. You were warned.


Author's note: Sorry it's been so long between fics/updates/etc... I blame real life. But here's a cute lil ficlet I hope you all enjoy!

Written from Michiru's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except plotbunnies. NOTHING I TELL YOU! *cough* yeah.

* * *

You never realize what you have until it's gone. Not really.

Like now.

There's a faint ticking coming from downstairs, and I can hear a few crickets chirping outside in the warm summer night's air. But with the power out, the silence is deafening. It's strange to have the white-noise we normally live with brought into such incredibly focus, simply through the lack of it.

Off in the distance, thunder rolls in a low rumble – and you sleep on, curled into the sheets in something akin to childlike adorableness. Well, almost childlike. You've still got an arm around me, and your hand is low enough on my back that I'd hardly call it 'childish'. But your face is relaxed in slumber, strands of blonde hair flopped across your eyes and forehead. I'm surprised the storm didn't wake you – usually such intense winds have you up and eagerly peering out the window, excited to see the fury and energy released. But this time it was me that the storm awoke, watching the wind whip the rain into a frenzy just inches from our curtains.

Everything turned itself off when the power went out – the ticking the only sign of movement besides the steady breathing you're indulging in at my side. Our old-fashioned clock, the one my grandmother left me a few years ago, when she died – it's the only thing that still is running, and only because it runs purely on gravity and gears.

But the lack of white noise is a stark reminder of a lesson learned so many times over. Nearly losing you the same year I found you, and vice versa. And a short time later sacrificing ourselves yet again, in an effort to buy our friends time, and an advantage. Each time, I felt a vital part of my life had been ripped away, bearable only for how close you were to me. To know I died with you.

Crystal Tokyo is dawning. It won't be long now. Serenity is reaching an age where being queen no longer seems so frightening. And yet, until she takes power, there will always be moments like this. Moments that will remind me of how fragile we still are, despite our power.

A bright flash outside our window, followed by an ear-splitting crack, has your own eyes snapping open, groggy but already attuned to the danger such a close strike presents. Your arm tightens around my waist, and I can't help but smile. Your first instinct is me – and my own is you. Always. Even if our primary duty is Serenity, and our sacrifice has always been for her. Our first instinct, our first reaction to any danger, is to assure ourselves that the other is safe. I lean in and brush a kiss over your forehead, and you chuckle in that soft, low rumble I love.

"The storm outside is fierce…" you murmur, and I nod. It is.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up first." I gave voice to the very thing I'd been thinking only moments ago. You laugh, and my breath catches as you nuzzle my throat.

"Maybe that's because a certain blue-eyed angel exhausted me before bed tonight." I flush, and your laugh again warms the night, fingers lifting to brush along the pink skin.

"I was just as tired," I insist, and your arm tugs me closer, laying half on top of you, bracing myself on one arm. "Do you want to watch the storm?" I watch as your eyes fall to the window, trees bending in the strong winds. You shake your head, fingers lacing through my hair to pull me down to you, my head pillowed lightly against your breast and shoulder. I breathe in, calmed easily by the scent of you, and snuggle close.

"Just want you near tonight."

The rain pounds against the roof, echoing throughout the house. It, and the wind, are the only noises besides the two of us within the walls of our home. Hotaru and Setsuna opted weeks ago to give us some time to ourselves once we no longer had so much to fear from the far reaches of the galaxy. Oh, we were all sure that eventually something would find its way to our queendom once again, but it would be a long, long while now. The Mirror was quiet. Rei's fire was quiet. We would have peace for a time, at least.

My eyes fall closed, feeling the soft skin under my head rise and fall with your breath. There is a strong gust – was this a typhoon? – and the house shuddered for a moment under the strain, but held. It was, after all, a fairly strong home we'd chosen. I feel your fingertips trace gently along my scalp, then slide down my neck and over my back. "The wind is so free tonight," you whisper, and I can't help but nod.

"It's magnificent," I murmur in response, then yawn – earning a chuckle warm from your chest.

"Nice to know it inspires fear and awe, hmm?" you tease, and I laugh for a moment before dropping a little kiss to your collarbone.

"Your element would not dare harm you. And as I am with you, and you love me, it will not harm me either. I am safe, am I not?" My voice is lower than usual, I know it. Low, and soft… and warm.

"As a babe cradled by the softest of clouds, sung to sleep by a lullaby played by the wind across the reeds… you are safe, Michiru." You're amused, I can tell. Amused, but so very tender. Your touch brushes over my cheek… my forehead….

A kiss drops against the top of my head, and I feel myself sinking into slumber again. I struggle, though, not wanting to give in just yet. There is something I need to know, and now seems a good enough time as any to ask.

"Before all eyes are on us, before we become the Queen's guard once more… Before we have so little time for ourselves…" You peer down at me as my gaze cracks open to look up into your face, emerald meeting aquamarine. "Tenoh Haruka, will you marry me?"

You go quiet beneath me, and I hold my breath. I know it's not the perfect setting. It's not some pretty,

planned thing on a picnic, or an outing, and I have no ring for you. But still I have to hope, even as your body stills. Have I asked too much? Or just the wrong way? Your fingers leave me, and you lift a single finger when I gaze at you questioningly. Now I'm curious.

You rise from the bed, silent as before, and move to our dresser, moving toward a drawer I know to contain your underclothes. What….?

The drawer opens, and I can hear cloth rustling between howls of wind and sheets of rain. There's the click of something closing sharply, then the drawer slides shut with a soft hiss of wood against wood. When you return, you slide again behind and under me, pulling me close to you once more – but facing me a little this time. One of your hands wraps around one of mine, and I feel our fingers twist and twine like we so often did, curling around each other until…

Your fingertips pull something over one of mine.

A band, glinting silvery in the moonlight, now rests around my left ring finger, a small gem glittering merrily up at me. I can't even tell what gemstone it is, it's too dark. I can't discern its metal, either. But it's from you, and my heart lurches pleasant and hard in my chest. "Haruka…."

"I was meaning to ask you. The timing just never seemed right. And then you went and asked me… " You laughed and I just grinned. "You're something else entirely, aren't you?" Any reply I had was silenced by a soft, sweet kiss even as my lovely blonde pulled me back down to the mattress.

"I love you," I heard myself murmur, eyes closing as sleep again threatened me. Your arms circle my waist tightly, cuddling me near.

"And I love you, Kaioh Michiru. Till the end of time itself."

Sleep was very sweet that night.

* * *

(Whatcha think? Review please!)


End file.
